Seddie A to Z Oneshot Collection
by HoboKitty
Summary: Seddie situations from A to Z! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! HoboKitty here with next oneshot ...first one being iAm Fearless the songfic! So here we have A to Z Seddie! First is airplanes with a VERY perky and annoying flight attendant!

DISCLAIMER: No...I don't OWN ANYTHING! Stupid copyright laws!

* * *

**A- Airplanes**

Carly, Freddie and I were heading to our seats on the airplane. iCarly was just nominated for the second iWeb Award, and this time it was in London. The plane was taking FOREVER to get going so I yelled out to nobody after sitting down, "Come on! Let's get moving! The important people are already on!"

A flight attendant came down the aisle. "I'd appreciate if you'd be quiet." she said with a huge fake smile.

I glared. "I'd APPRECIATE if you'd wipe that big fat smile on your face! What are you? The Joker?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away, and Freddie nudged me. "Do you WANT to get kicked out of the plane?"

I groaned. I was glad I wasn't hungry. I had a jumbo shrimp basket at Carly's. All of a sudden, I heard the flight attendant say something with her big fat mouth. "Everyone fasten your seatbelts, we are about to take off. Thank you."

We started to go up in the air after a minute or so, and the shrimp wasn't setting well in my stomach. Something funny was going on in there, and I didn't want it to come out. Suddenly, I turned over to Freddie and yurked all over him.

He looked horrified. "SAM!"

Carly gasped. "Oh my god! Are you all right? I'm calling the flight attendant!" Carly flailed her arms and yelled, trying to get the flight attendant's attention.

I looked at Freddie and smirked. "Whoops." I took my tounge and tried to taste a little of barf on my lip.

Freddie interrupted me. "Sam! What are you doing! You don't TASTE puke!"

I frowned. "I thought it would taste like shrimp!"

He fought back a smile while saying, "Well it sure doesn't SMELL like shrimp." He crinkled his nose.

Ms. Grinny Lady finally came. "What seems to be the...oh." Her lips curled back at the sight of puke. "Well it looks like someone had a little accident." She tried to smile.

"What...n...n...no.." Freddie tried to explain.

I put my hand over his mouth. "No talking or you'll yurk again." I smirked. "Poor boy couldn't keep it in him." I shook my head.

The Joker smiled again. "Well it looks like ONE couple won't be doing any kissing on the plane for a while."

I grinned. "Who?"

She looked confused. "You guys." She pointed to me and Freddie.

"WHAT!"

Carly looked suprised as the flight attendant smiled again. I tried to say something, but she stopped me. "No need to explain. It happens. One time I was with MY boyfriend, and I puked..."

Carly interrupted her. "Ok I think its time for you to go!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Okie-dokie then!" She turned and left.

I started to talk about how crazy the chick was to Carly before I heard Freddie yell, "I STILL DIDN'T GET MY TOWEL!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review please! Next one is B for Balloons!


	2. B is for Balloons

**_I know, I know. It took me like, a month to update, but I've been busy with a bunch of things for school, I did this in between doing service hours, doing a Social Studies report and PowerPoint AND poster, studying for Confirmation test, AND making a model rocket._**

* * *

**B is for Balloons!**

I walked with Sam across the crowd filled park. The fair was going on, and we were trying to find Carly and Spence.

"Walk faster Benson!" Sam yelled from in front of me.

"I'm TRYING!" I yelled back.

I jogged to catch up only to find Sam staring at a Pop-A-Balloon stand.

"Pop-A-Balloon? Really Sam? That's for like, little kids!"

Sam glared at me. She clenched her teeth. "Yeah. But. If. You. Pop. The. SPECIAL. Balloon. You. Win. FREE. PORK!"

"Sam. That's just a scam. There probably is no "special" balloon."

Sam tackled me and stole my wallet. "Sorry Freddo. No cash on me."

She pulled out about twenty dollars and threw my wallet at me. She slapped the money on the table. "Give me the darts."

The man gave her about ten darts. He and I watched her, determination in her face, throw each dart. None of them got her the free pork.

"You can get a pri..." Sam grabbed the collar of the man.

"SECURITY!" The guy yelled.

I pulled Sam away. She kicked and threw herself around. "Let GO of me boy!"

"No Sam!" I put her down, but kept my hold on her arm. "We're GOING!"

She frowned. "But Freddie." She looked at me with hope in her eyes. "I have a good feeling about another try." Her hopefulness turned into anger. "And if you DON'T," she grabbed my shirt with one hand. "you're gonna be hurting in places you didn't even know existed!" She let go of me.

I widened my eyes. "Oh...oh..okay, suh....suh...Sam." I nervously handed her two dollars. She yanked it out of my hand. The man handed her a dart as she handed him the cash. Sam threw it and..."WINNER! WINNER!" the alarm screeched. "WINNER! WINNER!"

The guy looked at her with disbelief. "You won."

"YEAH!" Sam was doing a victory dance. "Mama ALWAYS wins!"

Carly walked behind me. "Finally! We found you." Spencer yelled, appearing next to Carly.

"What did Sam win?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Free pork." I stared at her high-fiving some random kids.

I snapped out of my daze. "You know you owe me some of that right."

She gave me a weird look. "Why?"

"Because," I smiled and walked up to her. "My money, my pork."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll give you the money back."

I rolled my eyes this time. "Yeah, just like you gave back that money to me and Carls."

"Whatever. Really don't care." she turned back to the man. "Now give me the gift certificate!"

He handed her it and I caught a couple of words from her before she went off to walk beside Carly. "Thanks Fredweird."

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review! I CRAVE your opinion just like I crave those red velvet cupcakes on my kitchen table. Wuv You!


End file.
